


Everybody Wants a Taste

by gay_venclaw



Category: The Fosters
Genre: Connor is jealous, I really love jealous Connor, Jude is oblivious, M/M, idek anymore, they're like 15 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_venclaw/pseuds/gay_venclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new girl at Anchor Beach seems to be taking quite a liking to Jude. Connor gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wants a Taste

At first she had seemed nice enough. A shy girl with big brown eyes and a friendly smile, who sat next to Jude in English.

He was told the friendship started when they were paired up for a book report, discovered they got along pretty well, and started hanging out outside of school.

Over the course of the next few days, Jude began talking more and more about _'this thing that Sara said, it was so funny!' 'yesterday Sara and I were talking and...' 'oh my god, look at this thing Sara sent me!'_

One day, Jude came to school with a fresh coat of nail polish, something he hadn't worn since middle school. Apparently _Sara_ had painted them, and Jude was beaming. 

At this point Connor decided if she and Jude were going to be friends, he should at least try to get to know her. 

Right? 

After spending the past couple weeks watching the girl making heart eyes at his boyfriend across the lunch table, only one thing was for sure: he did _not_ like Sara Hollis. 

Of course, he could completely understand why she would like Jude so much. He was cute and sweet and brave and smart and funny and so many other things that made Connor so proud to be with him. He couldn't exactly blame other people for noticing, but that didn't mean he had to like it. 

The only thing that was stopping him from saying anything was how much Jude seemed to genuinely enjoy hanging out with her. He didn't want to be _that guy_ and get all clingy whenever Jude wanted to spend time with other friends. But as each day passed, he found it harder to believe that friendship was all Sara was aiming for. 

Especially considering that ever since she had started eating lunch with them, he was beginning to feel more and more like _he_ was the third wheel. 

When he finally decided to tune into the conversation, Jude and Sara were talking about some show he had never heard of, coming up with conspiracy theories and making fun of the characters, laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. 

"Seriously, where have you been all my life?" Jude chuckled. 

Sara giggled, tucked her hair behind her ear, and slowly inched closer. 

Connor was subtly trying to burn a hole through her soul with the power of his mind. And then she asked _the question._

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" She said it casually, between bites of mac and cheese, like she was _not_ trying to become a total homewrecker. 

Jude instinctively glanced at Connor, who almost spit his gatorade at the question. A small smirk formed on his lips. "Not exactly." 

She feigned shock, adding an overly dramatic flair that made Jude laugh. "Really? I would've thought a guy as great as you would have all the girls chasing after him." 

Jude shook his head, still smiling. "No, I can assure you, _that_ is definitely not the case." 

Sara smiled warmly. "Interesting." 

 

That was the last straw. 

 

"Do you really think it's fair what you're doing to Sara?" Connor asked later that night. The two were sitting on Connor's bed studying for their biology test and Jude was caught off guard by the suddenness of his boyfriend's question. 

He set his book down and looked up at him. "What do you mean?" 

Connor sighed. "The way you're leading her on. You know she has a crush you." 

Jude snorted incredulously. "What? No she doesn't." He reached for Connor's hand and laced their fingers together in attempt to reassure him. "Besides, I'm pretty sure the whole school knows we're together." 

"Well clearly she doesn't!" Connor scoffed, the jealousy dripping from his tone. "She's new here, maybe she hasn't got the memo. I see the way she looks at you. It's the way _I_ sometimes look at you and I don't like it." 

Jude was quiet for a moment. A smile slowly spread across his face and he couldn't hide the amusement in his voice when he asked "Are you... jealous?"

"No!" Connor answered, a little too defensively. 

Jude gave him a look. 

Connor softened. "Okay, yes." 

Jude had to admit he felt a little bad for not realizing sooner that his boyfriend felt this way, even if it was kind of cute. He leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You know you have no reason to be, right? I love you." 

"I know... Could you just tell her you have a boyfriend though? Just find a way to casually mention it or something?" 

Jude shrugged. "If it'll make you feel better, then okay." 

Connor managed a small smile at that. "Thank you." 

And when Jude placed his head on his shoulder, gently nuzzling his neck, he almost forgot all about being upset. 

 

The next morning as Connor was getting ready for school, he noticed Jude had forgotten his biology book last night. He rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself. This was like the fifth time he had done this. 

Jude usually arrived at school a little early since his mom was the vice-principal and always seemed to have some sort of work to do in the mornings. He'd just take it to him. Sure enough, when he approached Jude's locker he was sorting out papers while talking to _Sara_ , who seemed to be in a very bubbly mood. 

Connor groaned internally. Had Jude told her yet? Should _he_ say something?

 Maybe if he waited a little bit she'd go away. 

He ducked behind a wall, just out of sight but close enough to be able to listen to their conversation. 

"So I heard there's a carnival in town. There'll be lot's of games and rides and... I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go?" he heard her say. 

Jude gave her a courteous smile. "Yeah, that sounds fun! I bet Connor would love that." 

Sara bit her lip, frustrated, before trying again. "Actually Jude, I was thinking more along the lines of just you and me," she inched playfully closer. "You know. Like a date." 

Jude froze. 

So she really did have a crush on him and he hadn't even realized. Was he really that oblivious? When she had asked him if he had a girlfriend yesterday she really _was_ flirting, and he just went with it right in front of Connor. 

He felt his stomach twist into a knot, the way it always did when he felt guilty about something. 

Sara was his friend. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. 

"Sara..." he began awkwardly, red already beginning to tint his cheeks. "You're really nice and pretty and I like hanging out with you, but I kind of thought this was just like... a friend thing." 

"A friend thing?" she repeated slowly. 

Well. This was not turning out how she had planned in her head. 

"Yeah... I mean... You're great! But I'm... dating someone." he was clearly struggling. 

Connor wanted to hug him. 

Even Sara seemed a bit concerned, but she was more confused than anything. How could Jude be dating someone? Wouldn't he have told her? It had been almost a month since they met and he never really seemed to hang out with many other girls (besides maybe Taylor, and when she had asked Taylor if she was Jude's girlfriend a few days ago she had just laughed and said _'No, honey, no')_. 

She had even asked Jude _himself_ yesterday. 

"But yesterday you said you didn't have a girlfriend." she pointed out. 

Before Jude could even open his mouth to respond, Connor decided it was as good a time as any to interrupt (read: jump in and save him from the awkward situation) and quickly walked around the corner. 

"Hey. Babe, you left one of your textbooks in my room again." He pressed a quick peck to the corner of Jude's lips before handing him the book. "I thought I'd better return it to you before classes start." 

Jude visibly relaxed in the presence of his boyfriend. 

"Thanks," he said softly. 

"'Course," Connor smiled. "I gotta go talk to Mrs. Logan about fixing my grade, but I'll catch you later?" 

"Library at lunch." Jude reminded him. 

He nodded, then turned towards Sara like he had just noticed her standing there. "Hey, Sara." 

"H-hey." She stammered. 

"Anyway, I should probably..." Connor trailed off, voice low, ending by licking his lips. He was stalling. 

Jude had been with him long enough to know exactly what he wanted. They weren't usually ones to show much PDA at school, especially when there were other people around, but he reluctantly gave in anyway, leaning in for a (very) quick kiss. "Now go, you big sap." he muttered. 

Connor grinned. "Love you!" he said over his shoulder. 

Jude was now blushing profusely. He tried again to speak, but no words came out. 

Sara began to piece it all together in her mind. It made sense. 

Why she always got the feeling Connor didn't like her. 

Why Jude talked about him so much (which she really should have picked up on. No straight boy referred to their best friend as "adorable" as many times and in as many variations as he did). 

...And she called herself an AP student. 

"Oh. Oh my god." she began. "I am so sorry, I didn't realize... you and Connor... Oh." 

She didn't sound mad or disappointed, just surprised, which Jude was thankful for. He still couldn't help but feel a little guilty. 

"No, I'm sorry. I should have been more clear with you from the start. I didn't mean to lead you on or anything." 

"Trust me, you didn't. You were just really nice to me even though I'm new, and I guess it just made me feel... special. I got caught up in that and didn't even notice what was right in front of me." Sara shrugged. "So anyway, I feel really stupid, but no harm done." 

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Sara tried one last attempt to salvage the relationship. 

"So... do you wanna at least keep doing the friend thing? 'Cause I felt like that was a pretty good situation." 

Jude laughed. "I'd like that." 

"Me too." she grinned. 

 

In English class, Jude felt a crumpled piece of paper hit his arm and fall on the desk. 

**Might I just say though, you guys are soooooo cute together**

He buried his face in his hands for a couple minutes before scribbling back. 

**Oh my god....**


End file.
